dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pseudodragon
Main Description Their name, meaning false dragon, hints at what they are. Pseudodragons are tiny versions of their much larger cousins, normal dragons. Pseudodragons are around the size of an average house cat and are typically neutral good. Since they are miniature versions of all dragon types however, this can vary. (A blue pseudodragon may share the same traits as normal blue dragons. This rule is flexible and depends on the DM and players' personal preference.) With exceptional perception, stealth, and speed, pseudodragons are quite difficult to catch. They tend to avoid encounters and only fight defensively. Pseudodragons can't speak, but they communicate using a limited form of telepathy that allows them to share basic ideas such as hunger, curiosity, or affection. When it bonds with a companion, a pseudodragon can communicate what it sees and hears even over long distances. A pseudodragon often vocalizes animal noises. A rasping purr indicates pleasure, while a hiss means unpleasant surprise. A bird-like chirping represents desire, and a growl always means anger or discontent. Mages often seek out pseudodragons, whose agreeable disposition, telepathic ability, and resistance to magic make them superior familiars. Pseudodragons are selective when it comes to choosing companions, but they can sometimes be won with gifts of food or treasure. When a pseudodragon finds an agreeable companion, it bonds with that person as long as it is treated fairly. A pseudodragon puts up with no ill treatment, and it abandons a manipulative or abusive companion without warning. Stats and Abilities Tiny dragon, Neutral Good * Armor Class 13 * Hit Points 7 (2d4+2) * Speed 15 ft., fly 60 ft. STR 6 (-2) DEX 15 (+2) CON 13 (+1) INT 10 (+0) WIS 12 (+1) CHA 10 (+0) * Skills: Perception +3, Stealth +4 * Senses: Blindsight 10 Ft., Darkvision 60 Ft., passive Perception 13 * Languages: '''Understands Common And Draconic But Can't Speak * '''Challenge: '''1/4 (50 XP) * '''Keen Senses. The pseudodragon has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight, hearing, or smell. * Magic Resistance. The pseudodragon has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. * Limited Telepathy. The pseudodragon can magically communicate simple ideas, emotions, and images telepathically with any creature within 100 ft. of it that can understand a language. * Variant: Familiar. The pseudodragon can serve another creature as a familiar, forming a magic, telepathic bond with that willing companion. While the two are bonded, the companion can sense what the pseudodragon senses as long as they are within 1 mile of each other. While the pseudodragon is within 10 feet of its companion, the companion shares the pseudodragon's Magic Resistance trait. At any time and for any reason, the pseudodragon can end its service as a familiar, ending the telepathic bond. Actions * Bite. Melee Weapon Attack: ''+4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. ''Hit: ''(1d4 + 2) piercing damage. * '''Sting.' ''Melee Weapon Attack: ''+4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. ''Hit: ''(1d4 + 2) piercing damage. The target must succeed on a dc 11 constitution saving throw or become poisoned for 1 hour. If the saving throw fails by 5 or more, the target falls unconscious for the same duration, or until it takes damage or another creature uses an action to shake it awake